Espoirs d'une nuit sans lune
by Florence Gygax
Summary: Deux amants, deux vies séparées pendant près de 60 ans. Ils croient tous les deux avoir perdus leurs moitiés, pourtant, cela va se révéler faux. Mais, ça les emmènera jusqu'à la mort.


Espoirs d'une nuit sans lune…

Résumé :

Deux amants, deux vies séparées pendant près de 60 ans.  
Ils croient tous les deux avoir perdus leurs moitiés, pourtant, cela va se révéler faux.  
Mais, ça les emmènera jusqu'à la mort.  
Un récit inspiré de Roméo et Juliette, dont l'amour les emmènera à leurs morts...

Point de vue de Vincent

La vie n'était qu'une répétition d'images, de sons, et de souffrances.

Pourtant, tant de gens essayaient à tous prix de rester en vie.

Quels idiots !

D'accord, il y a parfois des joies, des moments pour lesquels on ne voudrait les échanger pour rien au monde, mais tellement de faiblesses, de morts, et de tristesse dans ce monde vaste.

Moi aussi, j'avais des moments de joie, dans mon existence pourrie.

Les seuls bons moments, étaient ceux avec Florence.

Elle avait composé ma vie, l'avait rendue plus… supportable.

Encore maintenant, je revoyais son image gravée dans ma mémoire.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mort avec elle ?

Quelle injustice !

Pourquoi m'avait-on sauvé moi, et pas elle ?

Ce souvenir était encore l'un des plus revivant.

Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds or, voir l'éclat de ses yeux saphir, et toucher sa peau lisse et douce.

Entendre aussi le flux et reflux de la mer, dont les vagues s'écrasaient sur les flancs de la colline.

Si injuste était la vie, comme je la qualifiais !

Si stupide sont les hommes !

J'aurais pu la sauver…

La vision de la jeune fille, disparaissant parmi les eaux noires, juste sa main encore émergée, juste le contact de sa peau glacée sur la mienne, juste sa mort devant mes yeux.

Le reflet de sa beauté ne s'étant néanmoins pas effacé.

Si parfaite était-elle !

Si meurtrières étaient ces eaux !

Moi, bien entendu, tétanisé par le froid, par le fille, par la mort, je ne pouvais la sauvée.

Mais, la vie m'avait fait un cadeau, elle m'avait offert encore une chance de m'en sortir vivant ! Une chance ? Non, une malédiction.

Peut-être était-ce la dernière volonté de Florence, de pouvoir me voir de là-haut, pouvoir me toucher, sans que moi je ne puisse m'en rendre compte.

A cette remémoration, j'eus comme l'impression d'un souffle sur mon visage, l'impression, bien sûr.

La réalité n'était pas si belle que cette pensée dont je m'étais faite : mourir avec elle.

Une solution était encore possible, je le savais.

Je pouvais aller la rejoindre, encore, le temps me manquait.

J'avais maintenant 82 ans, trop vieux pour ça.

Cela faisait exactement, jour pour jour, 60 ans que je l'avais vue sauter.

Si effrayant était le temps.

Si rapidement s'écoulait-il.

J'aurais pu sauter avec elle, lui prendre la main, l'accompagner partout où elle aurait été, parce qu'elle et moi, c'était plus qu'une union qui s'était faite entre nous, c'était un serment de vie, et de mort…

Les raisons dont la folie l'avait poussé à faire ça restait encore un mystère pour moi : c'était décider, j'irais me rendre là où tout c'était passer, là où tout s'était terminé.

Le vent aussi fort soit-il ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Au contraire, cela me rappelait des choses encore si vielles dans ma mémoire.

Ce souvenir ébranla à nouveau ma mémoire :

Florence fonça droit devant, sans se soucier ni de la mort, ni de la peur, ni de moi. Elle s'élança avec rapidité, puis se retrouva face au ravin, sans s'arrêter, sans même se retourner.

J'entendis le vent souffler de plus en plus fort, et ne pu l'empêcher de faire la chose la plus folle de sa vie : se tuer.

Je couru de plus en plus vite, malheureusement sa vitesse redoublait à elle aussi.

La force de continuer s'envola, tout comme la femme aux longs cheveux blonds, semblables à de l'or, aux yeux aussi bleus que deux saphirs luisant dans une nuit sans lune.

Le bruit de sa chute dans l'eau noire fut d'autant plus déchirant, que de découvrir qu'en fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais l'embrasser, l'aimer…

Je rugis de colère jusqu'à l'épuisement totale d'oxygène dans mes poumons.

Quelle vie s'offrait à moi sans elle ? Rien, aussi noire que cette eau.

J'avais décidé, quelques minutes tard – des minutes trop importantes pour les gâcher – de la rejoindre.

La nuit était fraîche.

J'avais pris mon élan, et fonçai dans l'eau.

La chute fut rapide, et dès que mon corps entra en contact dans l'eau, je sentis le froid. Ce froid était tel que mes poumons étaient comprimé, et ma respiration saccadée, j'aurais pu mourir asphyxier. Mais le destin ne pensait pas la même chose que moi, et m'avait fait dériver jusqu'à la terre.

Aujourd'hui, je recommencerais, et je recommencerais le jour d'après si cela n'avait pas marcher, mais je mourrais comme Florence.

-Attends moi, mon amour, murmurai-je avant que, moi aussi, plonge dans cet océan sombre, sans aucune vie, et sans échappatoire possible

Le vent siffla dans mes oreilles, tandis que je cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Florence. J'arrive…, pensai-je

La froideur de l'eau n'avait pas changer, je ne voulu pas me débattre…

Je regardai encore une dernière fois le ciel, c'était une nuit sans lune.

Point de vue de Florence

Un rayon de soleil – le seul de la journée – pénétra dans l'habitacle.

Il éclaira ma peau pâle, et les larmes scintillèrent, comme une étoile.

Je regardai le calendrier une nouvelle fois : 5 août 2010.

60 ans, jour pour jour, que tout cela s'était produit.

Ce jour-là, j'avais non seulement perdu ma meilleure amie, mais aussi mon être le plus cher, Vincent.

Je l'avais obligé à sauter, à se tuer, juste pour me suivre partout.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ?

Peut-être avait-il donné sa vie, pour que moi, je ne recommence jamais plus.

Ma mort tant désirée n'avait pas réussie à vaincre la vie elle-même.

« _J'étais dans l'eau glacée, je n'arrivais même plus à penser, à réfléchir._

_On aurait dit que des centaines de couteaux me transperçaient en même temps. Cela dit, je ne pouvais voir, ni entendre. Ou seulement le vent meurtrier, encore plus froid que l'eau, qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. J'avais réussie à me tuer, ou si cela n'était déjà fait, la météo s'en chargerait. Malgré ma vue troublée, je pu distinguer un corps, fouetté par le vent, et les vagues. Sa peau était d'une pâleur indéfinissable, effrayante. La peur me gagna, quand je découvris que c'était Vincent, mort… Je voulus crier, mais au lieu de ça, j'avalai une tasse d'eau glacée. Je tremblai encore, tandis que le corps s'éloignait de moi, emporter par le vent._

_Je n'avais même plus la force de battre des jambes, de survivre encore._

_Je me laissai donc emporter, à mon tour, là où le vent m'emmènerait… »_

J'avais tout noté. Pour ne rien oublier de ce moment, car quoi qu'il soit effrayant, triste, je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Car ma mémoire n'était plus très jeune, et j'avais peur de ne plus m'en souvenir.

Le seul réconfort que m'apportait la disparition de Vincent, était de savoir qu'il n'avait plus à souffrir, ni à être triste.

Je regardai le ciel, comme si je m'apprêtais à le voir.

-Je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours…

Ma voix résonna doucement sur les murs, pour seules décorations, des photos de mon fiancé.

Je n'avais plus jamais tenté de me tuer encore une fois, trop de malheurs avaient suivis. Mais maintenant, vielle comme j'étais, qu'avais-je à perdre ?

Rien n'avait changer, pas même le cri habituel des mouettes, pas même ce vent violent et froid qui fouettait mon visage.

Je fis un pas en avant pour découvrir l'eau sombre qui se déchaînait.

C'était presque une invitation à reculer, mais moi, au contraire, j'avançai encore.

Je savais que cette fois-ci, cela allait m'être fatal, car je n'étais plus toute jeune.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher.

J'étais vêtue de ma robe de mariage, car, oui, nous étions fiancés à cette époque.

Le vent souffla de plus bel. C'était une nuit étoilée, néanmoins sombre.

J'aperçu un homme au loin, près de la falaise, trop près.

-Il va se tuer, pensai-je

Je détournai les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration, et m'élançai droit vers le vide.

Les rafales de vent me ralentissaient dans ma chute.

Je me mise en position de plonger.

Le froid se faisait déjà sentir, alors quel était le froid de l'eau ?

Sur le côté, l'homme avait fait la même chose que moi.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Je remarquai que c'était un vieux monsieur.

Il eut alors un déclic dans ma tête.

Aucune preuve ne pouvait affirmer ce que je pensais, je le savais, c'est tout.

-Vincent !criai-je

Malheureusement, il était trop loin et le vent empêchait toutes paroles de parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Je continuai néanmoins, espérant un miracle.

Aucun de nous, 60 ans plus tôt, n'étions morts.

Toutes ces années séparés, toutes ces années à rechercher un corps qui n'existait pas.

-Vincent, je t'en supplie ! Vincent !

Mon corps entra en contact avec l'eau, et je n'avais plus aucune réserve d'oxygène.

Je ne voulais plus mourir, je le voulais, lui !

La froideur de l'eau était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Battre des jambes, battre des bras, battre des jambes, battre des bras.

J'étais épuisée, pourtant, il fallait que je survive, il le fallait !

Plus que quelques mètres d'écart…

Non, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, il faisait trop sombre, c'était une nuit sans lune, sans espoirs…

Quelques semaines plus tard, un marin retrouva deux corps inanimés dans l'eau.

Celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme, leurs mains liées, à la vie, à la mort…


End file.
